dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13
If there is a problem you have, or you just have a question, tell me here! --DQ13|''Dino'' 14:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) WARNING: I am ''very'' irritable. Any hurtful messages or vandalism will be reverted. Probably your edits were reverted because of vandalism!!! ;Archives - DON'T POST ANYTHING IN THEM #/Archive1 #/Archive2 #/Archive3 #/Archive4 #/Archive5 #/Archive6 #/Archive7 #/Archive8 Post your messages down there | | v ---- 'Thnx 4 th mssgs' (Thanks for the messages) Thank You! By the way, I noticed the poll on the main page, and I'm not actually going to enter my answer because I would rather team up with my brother, he and I have and make the perfect team! GigacrocorvosaurusX01 16:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dino King videos Can I post a transformation video for Saurophaganax?Ibarber 18:33, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me Ahem... Amargasaurus name meaning was La Amarga Lizard! DK Deleted Scenes Hey Dinoqueen how come in Daddy's Dearest they cut out Dr. Z beating up the Alpha Gang and also how come they cut out part of Dr.Taylor sleeping?, ya know when his sleeping bubble bursts.Ibarber 22:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) But in Ruff and Ready Dr. Z kick Zander into a wall, and They should've have left the full seen of Dr.Taylor sleeping. |( WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU CHANGE EVERYTHING FROM E.G SUPERSAURUS REDIRECT TO DINOSAUR KING???!!!!!!!!!!!?!!????!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to put the characters AND DINOSAURS!!! WELL I'M GONNA TALK WITH THE WIKIA COMMUNTTY TO PROTECT ALL OF THOSE PAGES + PROTECTED ALL OF THE PAGES AND EXPIRES UNTIL 2800. Warning.. Amica, dont be upset, the wikia says that you have 2 warnings like my decisions. Vacation change. I'M GOING EARLY TO VACATION. Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy... Dear Amica, I think you should protect your new article just in case some guy edit's create a... A BIG MESS!!Whatever 7123 15:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) From Ally to Opponent... I got the message, I understand now...Thanks! My bet would be against Seth, since he seems to be the only sensable and unpredictable fighter... I wonder why a lot of people chose Zoe to fight against...? GigacrocorvosaurusX01 21:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Oops! I forgot! About.. Apatosaurus had a club on it's tail like shunosaurus! I forgot to tell you! Someone is gonna make without a club but I saw it onmy wikia. http://dinosaursfromtriassic-cretaceous.wikia.com/! Whatever 7123 01:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Giganotosaurus Card Located! I found it! I found the Alpha Gigantosaurus Dinosaur King Trading Card! If you don't have it already, look for it on Google Images and type in Giganotosaurus Dinosaur King and a tiny image of it will appear. Click on it to find the site and look for the larger image, see if you can post it to the wiki... If having trouble in the site, type in Giganotosaurus to find it faster... GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Plan B...(fingers crossed...) Don't worry, I copied a larger image onto the wiki for you to use on the Alpha Giganotosaurus page, you might have noticed round about now... I wasn't sure what liscence I could choose for it so I will say that it is a copied image from another website to use for presentational purposes only... (I've never actually done this before, anything that goes wrong I take full responsibility) GigacrocorvosaurusX01 22:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) File of Dewey and Alpha Scanner So sorry, thought I was right, but you are, DQ13. I made a mistake, do you want me to remove it? SpiNNo 09:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Amargasaurus facts?!!!!? Dear DinoQueen 13, Amargasaurus's means LA AMARGA LIZARD!!!! I f you are saying that Amargasaurus is lizard of Amarga, Means that it's bitter lizard! La Amarga=Amarga Sauros=Lizard. Whatever 7123 01:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Controller problem/w dewey Thanks, but sorry to be a bother. First of all, hi. Second of all, how did Whatever7123 get all those warnings? And third, sorry about the Alpha COntroller mistake. Whatever7123 Wow, that IS annoying. I feel sorry for you. Did you know that in DK's manga, Seth is called Nopis, his japenese name? Well, good. How do you create an account? How do you create an account on wikipedia?Whatever6123 03:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Zoe Drake Page Someone put a varity of pictures that don't belong in the Zoe Drake page, u want me to delete them?Ibarber 17:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You can see pokemon king wikia, made by dinossaur king dinos AND Spectral space pirates, you, pokemon's main characters and help from you You can see pokemon king wikia, made by dinossaur king dinos AND Spectral space pirates, you, pokemon's main characters and help from you? II also need User:Sanguinoraptor to make Tcg cards for me. i owe you a pawpawsaurus chibi, i found one on google.Whatever6123 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Whatever6123 04:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You are featured in the spectral space pirates. Cryolophosaurus Can I add a picture of this dinosaur from the anime? Thank you, I will follow the rules. SpiNNo 21:15, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Laura Oops, my bad, forgot. She does use them, now I remember. Sorry. DK episode 49: Dinosaur War SpiNNo 16:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Gavro, Foolscap and Sheer use too many dinosaurs before Seth creates Gigas, Armatus and Maximus. By the way, if you have an account on DeviantArt, there's a Seth fan club. Nice, so am I. My account name there is IrohSpinyFan. Two Questions FIrst: can the characters' templates have a voice actors' credit? I think it could be good to it to have that. Second: is Dinosaur King '''a '''Animanga Hub's '''partner? (Just curious). TF 02:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Anime's article Sorry, I didn't know the about page. I'll try to be heedful with my edits.TF 18:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for restoring the page! TailedFox 19:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Cards/ images Ok, I'll try. It's hard to get good cards that aren't small. Just the arcade cards, and those either belong to this wikia or Kyoryu King.com. Ok, Thanks. Tell me, do you think that there should have been a third season with Goma? Me too!!! I think that he should have found Spectre and the rest of the pirates after they had been drifting in the pod. Man, SPectre has horrible singing. Well, in the english version. Really? In a YouTube video where the player takes on SPectre in the arcade game, there's an intro of the Space Pirates' ship, and then spectre singing. He didn't sound that bad. Re: Ceratosaurus Ok, thanks for letting me know. HI ID LIKE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT A BATTLE PLEASE Anime Problem Hi good to see you again; I have a question and even though it's not about dinosaur king, But I'm wondering have you seen this anime, I've been trying to find out the name of it so can you help.Ibarber 23:44, February 26, 2011 (UTC) HELP HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PROMEGA MY EMAIL CHANGE AND I CHANGED IT ON DINOSAURKING.ORG/BOARD AND MY ACOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED hhhhhhhhheeeEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP. i CANT CONTACT THE ADMINISTRATORS WITHOUT LOGIN IN AND IT WONT LET ME BEACAUSE THE ACCOUNT WAS DEACTIVATED. IM STILL RECIEVING PM'S BUT I CANT LOOK AT THEM PLEASE H....E.....L....P.... THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ampelosaurus 21:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC)PTERATONYAmpelosaurus 21:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks that would be Great! Sprites ﻿I'm making sprites now. Might not return :( might make Chomp sprite though Dinosaur Scientific Name I know which species is which and so I was doing recent studies on their scientific names and besides it might help a person or two about dinosaurs and what the scientific names mean.Ibarber 23:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) But you don't have to guess you know, when I was watching dinosaur king I wondered which species of dinosaurs they are so I looked them and up and studied on some of their features and I knew what they were even though I had made a few mistakes.Ibarber 23:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey can you give me charco's email address so I can get my acount fixed. Thanks Pteratony DinoKing Ranker Hey is 54 and 48 a good or bad rank?Ibarber 02:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Out of all the characters in Dinosaur King I found out on anime planet that Zoe's dad is the most loved character, people can care less about Chomp, Ace and Paris and including their owners. About 16,911 people voted to liking Dr. Drake on Anime Planet.com, Helga close to that vote including Dr. Taylor. I know that!!Ibarber 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Mad Old Lady Zodiac Sign I found this out on the www.astrology-online.com and I found out that Aries like Ursula are quick tempered, selfish and their too take charge people which means their really bossy and concerned with their own personal advancement and are impatient and have passionate for fastidious lovers and are irritated by slowness or moderation in their companions and their also easily offended.Ibarber 18:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) JUST a question Why do u still take interest in this 4kidstv fsil saturday cartoon? At least bakugan had an mmorpg and 4''' seasons! this is just another saturday cartoon... This is a sincere question. I wanna know why is this fsil show so interesting? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif[[User :Ji Robinson|Don't]] mess with me!!!